24fandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Nina Myers
Nina Myers CTU Los Angeles est un double agent.Elle travaille pour les plus "offrants". Elle était la taupe à la cellule dans la saison 1. Durant le jour 1, Nina a travaillé en secret pour Victor Drazen, un dangereux psychopathe. Elle a même tué la femme de Jack, Teri Bauer et une de ses assistantes Jamey Farrell. Informations * Année de Naissance : 05 mai 1975 * Née à : Boston, Massachussetts * Autres noms: Yelena, Sarah Berkeley CTU Missions * Divison Leader, Operation Proteus, 2000 Expérience * CTU, Assistant Special Agent in Charge (Chief of Staff), Los Angeles Domestic Unit * Department of State, Special Assistant to the Secretary, Bureau of Intelligence and Research * RAND Corparation, Research Analyst * United Nations Security Council, Policy Analyst Known Facts Nina peut parler plusieurs langues : le serbe, l'anglais, l'allemand... Avant le Jour 1 Nina a rejoint la CTU 7 avant le jour 1. Elle a travaillé pour Alberta Green à la Division, et est devenuChief of Staff et travailla avec Jack Bauer, qui était à un moment son amant,à la CTU Los Angeles. One Shot In the graphic novel One Shot, CTU Los Angeles was charged with transferring IRA defector Moira O'Neal to a safe house and guarding her until she could be taken into CIA custody. Nina performed all her duties as a CTU agent, but also fed information to her employers in Europe, such as the location of the safe house. Six mois avant le Jour 1 Quand Jack se sépara de sa femme, Teri Bauer, Nina sortie immédiatement avec lui.Le 14 janvier, Jack et Nina était en week-end à Santa Barbara. Quand Jack et Teri Bauer se sont remis ensemble, Nina sortie avec Tony Almeida. Jour 1 A minuit, Richard Walsh appella toute l'équipe de la CTU pour leur informer une possibilité de meurtre contre le sénateur David Palmer dans les prochaines 24 heures. Jack, Nina et toutes l'équipes se mirent tout de suite au travail. Jack left the office shortly afterward, without notifying her, and called a few minutes later to ask for an entry code at 2350 Dunlop Plaza, before abruptly hanging up. Tony asked who called, but didn't believe her lie that it was Division. She explained that he needs to obey his superior, and he agreed, reminding her that they're something else outside of work. Teri Bauer called several minutes later and explained that Kim snuck out of the house. Teri requested that she find her the phone number of the owner of Paladio Furniture to help find Kim, which she reluctantly did. Though a traitor, Nina withstood much scrutiny and helped Jack immensely during the first part of the day, when Ira Gaines was in charge of the operation. Nina's services as a mole were on loan to Andre Drazen, who was keeping her on the payroll as a backup plan. Unaware that she was also working for the Drazens, Gaines ordered Jack to kill her. Jack saved her life by putting her in a flak jacket and shooting her in the chest. After firing Ira Gaines, the Drazens put Nina into play. She told them that the second assassination attempt on David Palmer had failed, and that he was pretending to be dead to give CTU time to find the Drazens. After Kim Bauer escaped from the Drazens, Andre had Nina tell Jack that Kim was dead, knowing he would come after them for revenge. However, Jack contacted the Coast Guard and learned the truth. Knowing there was only one reason Nina would lie, Jack immediately told George Mason that he had identified a second mole. To prove it, he had Paul Wilson in CTU's archive room find the secret surveillance tape of the room where Jamey Farrell died. As Jack suspected, the tape showed that Nina had killed her. After her cover was blown, Nina attempted to run from CTU, but Jack's wife Teri overheard a conversation that would have compromised her escape, so Nina killed her. Nina ran for it, and killed several people to retain her cover. As she reached her car, she proceeded to escape when Jack Bauer got in her way. They had a shootout and Nina crashed her car and was captured by Jack. he almost killed her afterward for placing his family in trouble, and for being responsible for the murders of numerous friends of his- Jamey Farrel, Robert Ellis , Richard Walsh , Scott Baylor . Nina was tried, convicted, and sent to prison. Jour 2 On Day 2, Jack discovered that Nina had sold a schematic of the CTU Los Angeles building to Joseph Wald, who used the information to bomb the building. Believing that she had information relating to the nuclear bomb, Jack convinced her that he was an imminent threat to her life and would kill her if she had no useful information. Terrified, Nina killed her own informant, Mamud Rashed Faheen, so that she would be the sole source of information about the bomb. The plane carrying them was shot down forcing Nina and Jack to work together to ward off their assailants. The other passengers and their military escorts, along with Nina's protecting agent, all died in the crash and the survivors were killed by the Coral Snake soldiers. Shortly after she took Jack hostage, and she demanded a full presidential pardon for not only the crimes she had already committed, but also for one she had not yet done - murdering Jack Bauer. At Jack's urging, President Palmer agreed, though Nina was captured shortly afterwards, without harming Jack. President Palmer lived up to his end of the agreement, though he did place her in custody in Los Angeles, the target of the nuclear bomb, to share in the fate of everybody else. 24: The Game In 24: The Game, Nina spoke with Peter Madsen over the phone while he held CTU Los Angeles hostage. She identified Kim Bauer so that Madsen could escape with Kim as a hostage. Jour 3 ]] On Day 3, Nina encountered Jack Bauer again in Mexico while both were attempting to buy the Cordilla virus (although for different reasons). After Nina won the bid, Jack was again forced to work with her, and even kiss her to prove his cover story. However, Nina was convinced that he was still working for CTU, and Jack was obliged to use force to get her to cooperate. After the sellers double-crossed them both, Nina was able to escape into the woods. She captured Chase Edmunds for a while but was punched in the face by Jack and captured. She was captured and taken back to CTU Los Angeles, where she attempted to corrupt their computer servers with a designed virus she had secretly installed during her time at CTU. Chloe O'Brian was able to manipulate and destroy Nina's virus. While Nina was being interogated by Eric Richards, she plunged a needle into her neck. She pretended to fall under anesthetic, but then killed all the doctors in the room except a very shocked Nurse Phoebe who told Bauer the way she went. Nina tried to escape. However, she was cornered by Kim Bauer, who threatened to shoot her. The standoff was interrupted when Jack shot Nina in the shoulder. Though Nina attempted to convince Jack that she was still of value alive, Jack executed her in cold blood. Memorable Quotes * Nina Myers: Tu ments. * Jack Bauer: Oui. Mais tu es obligé de me faire confiance. *'Jack Bauer:' All our systems are up and running. *'Nina Myers:' I don't believe you. *'Jack Bauer:' I don't care what you believe. * Jamey Farrell: How long is this going to take? * Nina Myers: Why, are we interrupting your social life? * Jamey Farrell: At least I have one. * Nina Myers: Funny. *'German Informant:' You have 16 minutes to reach the pick-up point. Then we will take you direct flight to Munich. *'Nina Myers:' Why Germany, why can't I reach you directly? *'German Informant:' I don't know. Make sure that nothing can connect you to Germany. (Nina glances at Teri's back) * Nina Myers: Tony, J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. * Tony Almeida: Pour toi ou pour Jack ? Apparences Avant le Jour 1 * One Shot * Operation Hell Gate * Veto Power * Trojan Horse Jour 1 Jour 2 Après le Jour 2 * Le jeu Jour 3 Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina Myers, Nina